Amigos o enemigos
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: El amor es una guerra que cambia a las personas para bien o para mal.


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece XD

**Amigos o enemigos**

-Hace muy poco que termino tu relación con Haruhi pero sigo sin comprender lo que sucedió.

-Ella es una mujer que tiene una clara idea de lo que quiere en esta vida, Haruhi podía ver su futuro y ya no me veía a mí en él.

Realmente quería entender la situación, Kyouya sabia que su amigo aun amaba a la castaña pero por alguna extraña razón apenas regresaron de estudiar en América la chica finalizo la relación, mientras aun estudiaban en el extranjero pensó que todo estaba bien entre ellos, cada vez que Kyouya veía a Haruhi y Tamaki juntos era cierto que se veían como unos primerizos, pero también era cierto que se veían felices.

-¿Aun te duele?-pregunto cauteloso.

-Todos los días siento como si me destrozaran el alma-en sus ojos podía verse un gran sufrimiento.

Unos días después de regresar a Japón Tamaki llego a su casa hecho un desastre y le dijo que Haruhi había terminado con él, cuando Kyouya le pidió que le explicara toda situación el rubio solo le dijo que la chica había terminado con las frases "No eres tu soy yo" y "Aun podemos ser amigos", al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo prefirió no pedir mas detalles para no hacer mas grande su herida y al mismo tiempo se sintió un ser despreciable por sentirse un poco feliz.

-¿Por que no intentas recuperarla?- se sentía hipócrita diciendo eso pero aun deseaba la felicidad de su amigo.

-Es imposible ella se dio cuenta de que soy una persona muy cruel- su voz sonaba desgarrada.

-Eso no es cierto, tu no eres cruel- sonaba totalmente seguro.

-No sabes nada Kyouya, realmente no sabes nada.

Su amigo siempre a tenido esa extraña manía de portarse como un príncipe y esto por supuesto que también lo aplicaba a su relación con Haruhi, siempre le daba su espacio a la castaña cuando esta se lo pedía, aunque tuvo que empezar a hacerlo después de que la chica lo veto por dos semanas de su departamento porque no la dejaba tranquila, esas dos semanas el rubio le había pedido a él que visitara a Haruhi porque no quería que esta se quedara sola, él realmente no quería estar cerca de ella porque era doloroso pero aun así acepto después de que su amigo prácticamente se lo suplico.

-Tamaki creo que me he enamorado- dijo Kyouya seguro.

-¿Piensas hablarme de eso?-sonaba divertido.

-Si.

Todo había comenzado mucho antes de que realizaran ese viaje para estudiar, tal vez desde que la conoció, la joven había llegado para cambiar la vida de todos ellos, no sabia en que momento exactamente se había enamorado pero se dio cuenta en aquella ocasión cuando la tenia acorralada en la cama y se permitió perderse en el mar de chocolate que eran los enormes ojos de Haruhi, había hecho eso en un principio porque quería ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo teniéndola tan cerca por un momento casi cayo en la tentación, la joven poco a poco pasaba las barreras que el creaba para ocultarse del mundo, eso lo hacia sentir temeroso y al mismo tiempo seguro, porque él podía dañarse a si mismo con su sentimientos, pero sabia que Haruhi jamás le causaría una herida.

-He sido muy egoísta-comento como si hablara del clima.

-Solo eres alguien muy metódico, pero incluso tú tienes cosas que se te escapan.

Cuando supo que Haruhi se iría a estudiar al extranjero se sitio triste y a la vez aliviado, no podría verla pero al menos así su relación con Tamaki se deterioraría, cuando comprendió que el rubio la seguiría movió se forma cuidadosa las cosas para convencer a los demás de ir al extranjero, no fue una tarea realmente difícil, nadie deseaba separarse de la castaña, aun así sabia que había sido muy egoísta al actuar, pero sabia que no estaría tranquilo si ellos dos estaban solos.

-Una vez escuche que los verdaderos amigos te apuñalan de frente, por eso quiero ser sincero Tamaki, estoy enamorado de Haruhi y ahora que se relación termino luchare por ella- había decisión en su voz pero por dentro se sentía el peor ser humano al lastimar así a su amigo.

-Yo ya lo sabia Kyouya- rio histéricamente.

-¿Que?-estaba confundido.

-Tu crees que sabias ocultarlo pero te equivocas, siempre has sido muy evidente la amabas desde hace mucho tiempo y yo lo sabia- sonrío.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- no entendía a su amigo.

-Porque no me convenía-dijo burlón.

-¿Me has utilizado todo este tiempo?-no lo podía creer.

-¿Te sorprende?, fue de ti de quien aprendí a mover mis piezas-su mirada se había vuelto dura y su voz sonaba un poco mas profunda- ¡Pero no sirvió de nada!, me aseguraba de que estuvieras cerca de nosotros para que nunca intentaras nada, sabia que te sentirías culpable.

-Ella lo descubrió.

-Exacto, escucho una conversación que tuve con mi padre el día que regresamos y la invite a cenar, yo le decía a él que no se preocupara que ella jamás se iría contigo a pesar de que la amabas, al día siguiente ella me dejó porque también te amaba a ti y me dijo que se sentía decepcionada de mi porque había utilizado nuestra amistad para hacerte daño-le dijo con odio como si Kyouya tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Todo te salió mal Tamaki, no supiste planear todo cuidadosamente- hasta cierto punto le dolía que su amigo lo tratara así pero él no tenia ni la mínima intención de demostrarlo.

-¿Sabes que es un amigo Kyouya?- pregunto- Es un enemigo que aun no ha atacado- no le dio tiempo al pelinegro de responder.

-Pues tu ataque realmente dio pena, "Amigo"-dijo irónicamente.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-Creo que hay una vieja deudora que espera por mi- hablo tranquilamente.

-Eres un maldito-dijo con burla pero su voz ya no estaba llena de odio.

-Adiós Tamaki-comenzó su camino para salir de la casa del rubio, aun tenia que ir a hablar con Haruhi ahora que sabia que existían posibilidades con la chica de ojos chocolate no planeaba desaprovecharlas y ahora que su amigo había mostrado su verdadera cara ya no sentía culpa.

Ninguno de los dos podía reclamarle nada mas al otro, después de todo por un lado Tamaki ignoro los sentimientos de su amigo con el único propósito de poder estar cerca de la castaña y por otro lado Kyouya utilizaba los descuidos de Tamaki para confundir los sentimientos de Haruhi hasta que sin darse cuenta logro enamorarla, en esta situación ya no había amigos ni enemigos, solo dos hombres luchando por el amor de una chica, la primera batalla la había ganado Tamaki pero al parecer el ganador de la guerra fue Kyouya.

Fin

Siento que me quedo raro, se que los personajes de salieron de sus personalidades pero tuve que hacerlo, lo siento por eso

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (alivian mis días lluviosos :D)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
